Kick Back and Have A Few Laughs
by boomcepti0n
Summary: AU. Troy meets the coolest guy in West Greendale: Abed Nadir.


The first time that Troy met Abed Nadir, it was a Friday night dorm party. Troy didn't go to that school, South Angeles in West Greendale, but he had met a number of people who did through sports, and they had invited him. He navigated through the crowd, looking for drunk girls to take advantage of, when he walked into a room and saw Abed.

Abed was standing up and talking about something to the seven other people seated on the bed, couch or chairs in the room. They were all listening intently to Abed, while also puffing away at the lit joints they held. Abed was also smoking, but it was out of a medium sized dark wood professor type pipe that he held to his mouth. The smell of the drug permeated the room, and Troy almost walked out before, calm as a cucumber (Abed's words, when later describing the situation) turned and said, "Hand the man a cigarette, Mike." One of the men (of which there were three, and four captivated girl in attendance) picked up an ornate looking cigarette case off of the bedside table, opened it, pulled out a joint and handed it to Troy, who took it and sat down.

Abed had turned back to the poster he had been facing, the theatrical release poster for _The Shining_. He started talking again while occasionally taking puffs from the pipe, and Troy lit the cigarette with matches handed to him by Mike. He looked at the matches after he had used them; "_I got these from Abed_". He snorted at the personal message, then clued into the end of Abed's speech.

"So in conclusion," _puff,_ "Danny represented the true artist in Kubrick, Jack represented the other side, and the Overlook Hotel represented the Apollo 11 moon landings." He walked over to one of the girls, a blonde one, and she handed him a velvet smoking jacket she had laid on her lap. He took it, bent down to kiss her cheek, and pulled on the jacket. He walked over to the only unoccupied chair, and sat down in it with his legs crossed.

"It sounded like you were making a speech." Mike commented. Abed laughed, and said to him;

"I was. It's for my film class." He was about to say more, when a loud knock was heard at the door. Abed snapped his fingers at Mike, and everyone quickly stamped out their joints while Mike pulled out an incense burner from under the bed and lit one. Abed walked to the door, pipe hanging out of his mouth, and opened it wide.

"Evening officer." He said to the man, who was indeed an officer of the law. Troy felt panic rise up inside him, and quickly looked at the others, who were all serenely calm.

"What have you been smoking, son?" he said gruffly.

"This," he said as he pulled out his pipe and handed it to the man, "is some flavoured tobacco."

The man sniffed it and handed it back, then motioned to the room and said, "This whole area smells like marijuana."

Abed laughed and moved so that the officer could enter the room, which he did. Abed coolly walked over to the incense burner and picked it up, then handed it to the officer. "Marijuana scented." He said. The officer smelled it, and then nodded.

"Sorry about that." He said, as Abed led him out.

"It's more than alright, I was kinda asking for it." Abed said with a laugh. They exchanged a few more pleasantries, and then the officer left. Abed sat back down, and gave everyone a new joint.

"How'd you do that?" Troy asked, in awe.

"That was nothing!" Mike exclaimed. "Me and him were driving around at one in the morning when we were sixteen, and we get pulled over, right? This fucking guy," he said, pointing at Abed, "talked the officer out of a DUI. Two open beers in the cup holders, lit pipe- that same pipe he has now, and an unlicensed Taser in the glove box. The cop found all of it, and _he still got out of it_!" Abed just shrugged humbly, and went back to talking about movies.

Later that night, when just about everybody had left, Troy was still in Abed's room. They were watching Die Hard, and smoking cigarillos that Abed had provided. "Can you believe that some people don't like this movie?" Abed said with a small sense of wonderment.

"What? Who?" Troy asked him, stunned.

"Some guy down at the resteraunt on L-street." Abed told him, with a shake of his head.

"We should go down there and teach him a lesson." Troy said. Abed nodded in agreement, and then turned to him.

"Not to sound rude, but how come you're still here?" Abed asked him. Troy floundered around for a minute, before responding with;

"I like it here. I like you, you're fun to be around."

Abed nodded thoughtfully. "But you've only just met me."

Troy shrugged and smiled at him. Abed gave him a wide smile, before he began to lean forward. He stopped halfway, and looked at him carefully. "Am I reading this wrong?"

Troy wordlessly shook his head, then Abed went the full way and they kissed. After more than a few minutes, Abed pulled away with a small smile. He reclined in his seat, kicked his feet up on the coffee table in front of him, and took a big puff of his cigarillo. "Cool. Cool, cool, cool." He said to himself quietly.


End file.
